


A New Home

by SepticDan66



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticDan66/pseuds/SepticDan66
Summary: Ok, I'm not good at summaries, but I'll try.Jack was forced to move with his brother to America after the final straw with his parents. Just when he and his brother settel into their new home chaos erupts when Jack meets a boy behind his new school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter is short, it'll get longer as I go.

Alright lets get this hot mess out of the way. I'm Jack. Well Sean, but I have always gone by Jack. I am 16 and am now entering my new high school. In America. My parents were having issues with my old school, so I got moved here with my older brother Malcolm. He's not in school but he still has to babysit me. But it is my first day of school so lets get into it!

I hear my alarm blaring through my sleeping sate. I'm slow but I still get up. My brother from the other room starts banging and welling, "Turn that fucking thing off! Its to damn loud!" I laugh to myself. "Yeah, yeah I know!" I walk out of my new room down the hall to our small kitchen. We just got setteled in yesterday. Its a small house, our parents bought it for us a month ago. It was cheep. And I can see why. There are two bedrooms, one bathroom, a huge living room, and one small kitchen. Its the kind of house newlyweds would buy. But I like it, its just outside of the town. And it feels a bit like home. There is a forest just behind the house. Its peaceful. My brother emerges from his room, his sleeping habits are still messed up from the move. 

After breakfast I leave for school. Malcolm has to find a job today. We only have enough money to last a month. But that was expected. When I finally get to my new school, I notice that theirs not a lot of people are here. "hummm" I pull out my phone and look at the time, Its 7:30am. Well that explains that. The doors to the school arnt even unlocked yet. I look down the street to see a small petrel station. Its a Kum & Go. Well that's very inductance. With the money I had, I stock up on snakes and a few things to drink. I don't know why but I can eat a lot. 

I sit outside the school for about 30 minutes before I saw someone. A few teachers, no students. Until I see a boy run behind the school. I fallow the boy just a bit behind him. He looks older then me, hes taller, and has dark blue hawk and black around it. I think hes wearing glasses. Where is he going. As I turn the corner I see no one. Hes gone.


	2. Chapter 2

               He was just gone. Like poof. I look around a bit and there is no sign that he was ever here. When I turned to leave, he was standing right there. Just looking at me. He is wearing glasses, he is wearing a shallow v-neck shirt that has red on his chest, but his back was black. He also had dark blue jeans on a black Vans too. He was actually cute. Wait what? 

              He was not happy. "Why are you following me?" He said it as if he was mad but, he's not mad he's scared. Why? "Umm...Well my name is Sean. Call me Jack. I was fallowing you because you where the first kid I had seen at school all morning." He looked at me up and down. It's as if he has terminator vision. He took a step back, took a deep breath and unclenched his fits. 

             "I'm sorry for getting defensive. I'm Mark. Are you new? You sound Irish." I couldn't help myself and I burst out laughing. "I sound Irish? I don't understand how I sound Irish, when I am Irish. Moved here two days ago. Pleasure to meet you." 

           He smiled at my statement. "I'll show you were I was going." And with that we went around to the back area of the school. It was a huge field with a few trees here and there. He moves some twigs and dirt. A door was reviled. It was small almost to small for him to fit through. 

            But once we were in where ever we are, I notice him walking down a really dark brick hallway. "Where are we going?" He chuckles to himself. we make a few more turns, "We are going to my hiding place." Hiding place? Why would he hide?

           Not even a second longer and we are at a big heavy metal door. This seem legit. A few clicks and uttered cursed words and the door was open. When we enter I see a haven. He had super comfy chairs, and a nice computer set up. I guess he just rather be alone. Then why am I here? He shuts the door behind us. "Sorry for being creepy. I have never brought anyone down here before." He was sad. "Why? Don't you have friends?" 

          He lifted his head and I got lost in his deep enchanting brown eyes. "I do have friends. They just live a town over, so I only get to see them on weekends. Other then them I don't have any friends." Well what do we have to lose? "I need a friend." He looked at me as if I was trying to plot against him. "I'd like that." So, for my first day of school Imma play video games.   


	3. Chapter 3

                      After school was over we left the hiding spot. Before I left, Mark grabbed my arm. "Hey, don't tell anyone about this place. Okay?" He was really panicking about this. "I wasn't planing on telling anyone. We'er friends." I didn't know what to do or say to reassure him. "I promise." He squinted his eyes at me. "Pinky promise." He held his pinky out. I'm lost. Well what the fuck. "Pinky promise." 

                       When I left the school we walked together. "Do you live this way?" Pointing down the street. I nodded and we continued to walk. We didn't talk, Say something stupid!! "D-do you.....want to h-hang out this weekend?" Good job! Now we are a 13 year old girl. Stupid. "Yeah!...I mean sure." 

                       We are about 10 blocks away from my house (one mile) when he suddenly house. Its a light grey with black trim, and big bay windows. "Oh well, I live further up there." I almost fall pointing and trying to find my house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, but we have to go to class." I noded in approval. Duh we need to go to class. He goes home while I walk for another mile to my home. 

                    When I finally get home I see my brothers car out front. But when I enter my house, he is nowhere to be seen. Must still be looking for a job. I flopped on my bed, turned on my music, closed my eyes and drifted away. 

(Dream)

                   I hear my dad yelling about school through the walls. "If this fucking happens again he will have to leave!!!!" I feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I can't stop them. My mother is running down the stairs, crying. The slam of the front door startles me. My dad is screaming hitting things. I just want this to end. 

                  I'm woken by my brothers heavy foot steps. He storms to my door. "Are you in there??" I grone not wanting to get off my bed. "Yes I'm here." My brother appears in my doorway, Run! Dipshit! Hes pissed! "School called. Why weren't you in class!!!??" I'm a deer in the head lights. What do I say??? " I got lost. When I left, I couldn't find it." He troughs me a shifty look. He knows!! "You better not be lying. I'll drop you off tomorrow." 

                    When he left I sunk to the floor. Wow can't believe that worked. And its not like we weren't going to class tomorrow. Hey this means I get to hang out with Mark still. Mark. What an odd person. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends. I look at the clock, 11:29 pm. Shit. Well lets see what happens tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

             I wake up Saturday, early too. For know reason. I'm going to Mark's at two. The week was uneventful. I have a class with Mark and its gym. Mark is a junior while I am a sophomore. We have been hanging out at lunch everyday so far. We hang out in the hiding spot. When your down there you can't hear anything. And nothing can hear you. I asked him if he ever explored more. He said, "Once or twice. Only when I first found this place when I moved here a few years ago." He told me he didn't get very far, but if I wanted he would take me. I thought about it, but this is his hiding spot, so I think it should really stay his.

            Noon rolls around, finally! I can start getting ready to leave. After I was done getting dressed, I grabbed my bag and started to head out when Malcolm stops me. "Where are you going?" Crap I forgot to tell him! "I made a friend at school, we have been hanging out at lunch. I asked if he wanted to hang out this weekend, and now I'm going to his house down the street. He lives at the corner on the last block." He sighs, "Just call me if you need anything. I'll be at work. Do you want a ride?" I refuse. I like walking more. 

             It's almost a two hour walk, but it's worth it. When I get there I am greeted by a younger kid leaving Mark's house. I hear Mark yell, "Just be back by six Tom!" The boy just nods and runs off. Mark sees me at the door and rushes over. "You can come in. My Mom works nights, so we have the house to our selves." As I enter his home, I see a beautiful, huge living room. 

           "Lets go play video games?" I nod and fallow him up the stairs to his room. His room is very simple, big bed and closet. and an even awesomer computer set up. "Wow this is even cooler then the one at school." He laughs. His laugh is really cute. " Thank you. The one at school is just my laptop hooked up to a monitor and keyboard." We play games for a few hours. Its six. Mark rushes downstairs. For the next 15min I wait in his room.

          "Sorry, I had to call my Mom. My brother is spending the weekend at his friends house. If you want you can spend the night? My friends will be here in an hour so, its up to you." I would really like that. Shit I have to call Malcolm. "I would like that. Let me call my brother." I left the room to make the call, Mark looks confused, wonder why. (on the phone.) "Hey can I spend the night at Mark's? I can! Alright, tomorrow at seven. Will do, I love you too. Bye" 

          When I get back Mark is hooking up speakers. "I can spend the night." He turns around and smiles. "Cool. Do you like music?" "I do. I like all sorts of music." He shakes his head and went back to what he was doing. I start to look around his room. I hear rock music playing, I turn around to see Mark rocking out. I join in the fun and just start dancing with him. When we are greeted by two small knocks. 

          We are stopped by to very tall guys. Mark perks up, "Hi Bob, hi Wade! Jack these are my friends. Wait wheres Aaron, Cry, Felix, and Ken? I thought all of you were coming?" I'm not sure witch but one speaks up. "Aaron has to take care of Jess tonight. His mom got called in last minute. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Wade and I think Cry is with his mom for the weekend. Felix was forced to go to a scholarship program for the week. And Ken has the flu." 

            So hes Bob. Wade, a tall skinny boy with an afro introduces himself. "Hello. I'm Wade. Its nice to meet you........" Mark chimes in, "Sean! Call him Jack." Both Bob and Wade look at each other confused. "Why Jack?" Bob ponders. I didn't even tell Mark why I like to be called Jack. "Well it's what my older brother has always called me, so I go by Jack and not Sean." 

           The night progressed nicely, we played a lot of video games. Prop Hunt is probably my favorite. Bob passed out on the couch with two bottles of beer in his hands. I watched has they all got drunk and played Minecraft. The yell almost as much as I do. Wade fell asleep next. He passed out on the floor of Mark's closet. Now Mark and I are alone watching a movie in the living room. Why do I feel so weird?!?!?


End file.
